


Demiurge

by manic_intent



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Alexios, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Full spoilers, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Thaletas, Post-Canon, That Postcanon fic where Kassandra goes to visit Kyra in the Silver Islands, and Alexios tags along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent
Summary: "The Silver Islands is hardly in the middle of nowhere," Thaletas said, gesturing at the ships dotting the harbour. "Mykonos is an important trading stop. And news of the famous Eagle-Bearer is popular tavern gossip from Lakonia to Lesbos..." He trailed off with a blink. A man had just hopped off the deck of the Adriesta, his white and gold armour catching the sun. His raw beauty was disorienting. The stranger had thick earth-brown hair braided with gold beads, gracefully muscular arms and the surefooted gait of a warrior. His large dark eyes were calculating, his sensuous mouth pressed into a merciless crease.As he walked toward them Kassandra tensed, then forced herself to relax with a smile. "My brother, Alexios," she said.





	Demiurge

**Author's Note:**

> Just when I thought I was free of this fandom, haha. Full spoilers so:
> 
> S
> 
> P
> 
> O
> 
> I
> 
> L
> 
> E
> 
> R
> 
> I’ve only played through the game once, as Alexios, and won’t repeat the experience. I don’t think there’s that much difference between the storyline anyway iirc, all it changes is which sibling is older and their personalities get switched.
> 
> Note: In Australia the popular 3 letter abbreviation of Alpha/Beta/Omega without the dashes is a racial epithet so pls don't use it, every time I see it I wince inside. ^^;;

Time had only made the Adriesta’s arrival more unsubtle than ever. Thaletas waited on the dock beside Kyra as what looked like Daughters of Artemis moored the ship and swarmed up rigging, shouting and laughing. The black sails were furled, and the Adriesta had a new golden masthead of a Minotaur. Kassandra leaped off the side of the ship once she was close enough, darting over to pull Kyra into her arms with a delighted laugh and a kiss. 

“You look good,” Thaletas said, as Kassandra eventually let up and clasped hands with him. Kyra had her arm curled around Kassandra’s waist, her eyes bright with pleasure. Thaletas made a playful show of looking Kassandra up and down. “Spartan war armour? It suits you.” 

"It's just armour," Kassandra said. She grinned mischievously as she hooked an arm around Kyra's waist in turn. 

"And your brand-new Spartan citizenship?" Kyra asked, playfully poking Kassandra in the side. 

"You heard about that even here?" Kassandra asked, surprised. 

"The Silver Islands is hardly in the middle of nowhere," Thaletas said, gesturing at the ships dotting the harbour. "Mykonos is an important trading stop. And news of the famous Eagle-Bearer is popular tavern gossip from Lakonia to Lesbos..." He trailed off with a blink. A man had just hopped off the deck of the Adriesta, his white and gold armour catching the sun. His raw beauty was disorienting. The stranger had thick earth-brown hair braided with gold beads, gracefully muscular arms and the surefooted gait of a warrior. His large dark eyes were calculating, his sensuous mouth pressed into a merciless crease. 

As he walked toward them Kassandra tensed, then forced herself to relax with a smile. "My brother, Alexios," she said. 

Oh. Of course. There was some family resemblance in the eyes and face, but where Kassandra was warm and friendly, Alexios looked like some raptor bird made flesh. He had an eagle's killing focus in his stare, a hawk's stillness before a killing stoop. Alexios glanced at Kyra briefly, then stared at Thaletas. He smiled and there was no warmth in his smile, only menace. "Interesting," he said. 

Kyra stiffened visibly. Alexios spoke with none of an alpha's guttural rumble and yet the force of his will all but crackled in the air like a fast-approaching storm. The dock grew silent, the many betas—including Kyra—going still, the few other omegas going pale. Thaletas tried not to breathe in too deeply, unsettled and trying not to show it. Being an omega had its benefits and its drawbacks, but he'd never reacted to the mantling of an aggressive alpha like this before. With an ache between his thighs and shortness to his breath. 

Only Kassandra let out a snort. "Stop that," she told Alexios. She was alpha too, immune.

"First impressions count," Alexios said, though the weight of his will eased. Thaletas breathed a little more freely. 

"You've just given everyone the impression that you're barely domesticated," Kassandra shot back. 

Alexios laughed, the sound wolfish and unkind. "Domestication is for chickens and pigs. Where can I get a drink and a quick fuck around here?" 

" _Alexios_ ," Kassandra said. She scowled. 

"What? You're clearly here for the same thing." Alexios stared pointedly at Kyra. Kyra set her jaw, her hands clenching tight. “If I have to be stuck on this tiny island for a week, I need entertainment.” 

Thaletas stepped in front of her, forcing a smile. "I can show you where to get a drink," he offered. 

Alexios looked him over appraisingly. "Spartan. A polemarch?" 

"General," Thaletas said. He hadn't gotten around to changing the markings on his armour. On darker days he didn't quite feel like he deserved it. It had been Kassandra who had done most of the work, excising the Athenians from the island and the Cultist who sat at roost in Miltiades Fort. She'd broken the Athenian blockade, near-singlehandedly hauled the Spartan army that had landed to victory in a bloody conquest over the beachhead. Thaletas had done nothing so impressive. 

"All right, General," Alexios said, with a mocking smile. "I don't expect to be shown a good time by a Spartan, but I'm willing to be surprised." Under Kassandra's wary stare, Alexios bared his teeth. "Relax, sister. You look like I'm going to eat your friend up." 

"I can handle myself," Thaletas said. _In a fight_. He'd meant to say that he could handle himself in a fight. The specification broke unsaid behind his teeth and Thaletas was glad for the weight of the armour on his shoulders, the stink of oil and leather and sweat. It grounded him and always had. He met Kassandra's eyes unflinchingly and she turned away with a brittle laugh, tugging Kyra with her towards the Adriesta. There was an excuse offered, one that Thaletas forgot instantly as Alexios stepped close enough to touch. Gods, he was beautiful. 

"Wine," Alexios suggested, his grin wolfish, his gaze bitter and knowing. "Or something stronger." 

"I only have wine," Thaletas said. 

It'd be safer to corral Alexios away somewhere. The villa, maybe. Or maybe not. Thaletas shared the villa with Kyra—it was a large house with a central location, doubling both as an office away from the fort and as a neutral meeting ground whenever they had to hear matters of trade and state. After the Adriesta no doubt Kyra would take Kassandra to the villa. Thaletas heard Kyra sometimes on a still night, tangled with whatever passing lover she might have taken to bed for the evening. He begrudged her nothing, even though he was still here in Mykonos in her name, far from home. They were friends now and he had come to value friendship more than a lover's uneven passions. 

They took amphoras and cups up the winding climb to the ruin. Someone had built a small temple here once to a God, Poseidon, if Thaletas had to guess. It had always felt unseemly to earth the God of the Sea in stone and sand. Perhaps its ruin was Poseidon's way of showing contempt for mortal conceits. Thaletas liked to come up here alone and sit on crumbling slabs and watch Helios take his chariot down over the horizon. As a child he used to imagine himself on the back of one of Helios' fire-darting stallions, the beast snorting steam, kicking flames. He would play at riding Pyrios in a cavalry charge, at thundering Aeos into the ships of his enemies and setting them aflame. When Thaletas grew older and knew war for the first time he would curl on himself in bed and imagine, in the darkest and least-Spartan part of his mind, riding Aethon into the night, past the horizon, to dreamless lands where no man could bid murder on another. 

Now he was watching the sun set with someone rumoured to be a demigod. One of two. The son of the Wolf of Sparta, a maddened wolf-son who had tried to devour his own kin and the world with it. Alexios sat within blade’s reach on the stone and let Thaletas pour out wine into cups. It was a good vintage, one that Kyra had haggled down for him from a passing trader. Alexios downed the cup in ruthless gulps, as though he disdained the finer pleasures of life and was only going through the motions. He smiled thinly as Thaletas wordlessly poured him another cup and sipped at his own in silence. 

"Not going to talk?" Alexios asked. He drank down his second cup just as ruthlessly but didn't touch the cup again when Thaletas refilled it.

"Do you want me to?" 

"Does that usually matter?" Alexios said. He looked amused. It was a predator's malicious amusement, waiting for something soft to make a mistake. Thaletas met his stare evenly and raised his chin. Unlike the rest of the Greek world, Sparta had no gendered expectations of its people, male or female, omega or beta or alpha. She asked her citizens for one thing only—to earn glory in her name. Thaletas had earned his place.

"It does to me," Thaletas said. He took a sip of his wine. "I don't feel the need to talk to people who don't actually want to talk." 

"Hrnn." Alexios made a low rumbling hum, thick with satisfaction. It made Thaletas' heart beat faster, sweetened the ache between his thighs. He drank. Thaletas was a Spartan first, an omega second, and in Sparta, even children knew how to deal with wolves. You kept them within sight, kept your nerve and a steady grip on your blade, and most of all, you didn't let them smell your fear. "What's your name, General?"

"Thaletas." 

"Did my sister make you a General?"

"Effectively, yes. I was a polemarch when we first met." There was no shame in admitting the truth. 

Alexios grinned, merciless. "Did you want to fuck her?"

"Most people do," Thaletas said. Both siblings were blessed by Aphrodite and both siblings clearly knew it. 

"You're honest, at least. That isn't my experience with Generals." 

"You've known a few?" 

"Known a few, killed a few. Haven't fucked one before, though." Alexios gave him another slow appraisal, this time with hungry eyes. Thaletas forced himself to drink. He kept Alexios within his peripheral vision and concentrated on the weight of his blade hung against his hip. 

"Good for you," Thaletas said. He offered Alexios a mocking toast. Alexios drew back, as though surprised. Something ugly ate his hunger into a savage breed of malicious pleasure. The maddened wolf meant to have Thaletas tonight and he would, they both knew that. It didn't mean that Thaletas had to make it easy for either of them. 

"How well do you fight, General?" Alexios said slowly, savouring the question. 

No true Spartan ever backed down from a fight. Not without good reason, and reason had long fled the scene with the last sparks from Helios' chariot. "Well enough," Thaletas said. He set his cup down and got up. 

"Where are your shield, your helmet, your spear?” Alexios asked, his smile mocking as he rose gracefully to his feet. "It isn't very Spartan to fight without those." 

"I don't need those for a sparring match," Thaletas said. He did miss his shield. He wished he had his spear. All the better to keep the wolf at bay, even if he wanted to be devoured in the end. Alexios laughed, as though he knew. He drew his own sword in a playful flourish. It was a fine weapon, finer than the one Thaletas wore. It didn't matter. Thaletas knew this fight would be quick. He'd seen Kassandra across a battlefield. He'd heard rumours about the maddened wolf who was her brother, the wolf that prowled around him now. "You killed Brasidas," Thaletas said as they circled. 

"He was in my way," Alexios said, unrepentant. "My sister was upset. Took it so personally." He laughed. 

Thaletas had been waiting for the laugh. It meant a distraction, the wolf briefly closing his eyes and off guard. Thaletas struck, angling his blade for Alexios' throat. Alexios jerked aside. He clapped his palm against the shallow red line drawn against his throat and glanced briefly at his fingers. "First blood to the General," Alexios said. He sounded impressed rather than angry. "You were trying to kill me." 

"Was I?" Thaletas backed away, assuming a defensive stance. He'd blooded the wolf, and the wolf was no longer interested in games. Alexios grinned, licking his lips. He lunged, his gleaming blade striking Thaletas hard enough to break his guard and numb his arm. Thaletas ducked clear of the punch aimed at his jaw and scythed Alexios' legs out from under him with a kick. Alexios rolled clear as Thaletas stabbed his blade into the dirt and slammed a heel into the side of Thaletas’ throat. As Thaletas coughed and staggered back, Alexios headbutted him, grabbed his wrist before he could stab him, and kissed him hard on the mouth. 

Thaletas growled. He bit down when Alexios tried to lick into his mouth and jerked free, wiping his nose with the back of his free hand. It came away bloody. Alexios grinned. He parried Thaletas' driving blows with masterful flicks of his blade. Broke his guard again with a contemptuous swing and punched him in the stomach. It winded him even through his armour. Thaletas fetched up against one of the broken columns with a gasp. Alexios bulled closer, pinning Thaletas between himself and the rock. His fingers swiped under Thaletas' leather ornamentation and skirt, slipping into his loincloth and rubbing against his sopping opening. Thaletas yelped in outrage and pressed the flat of his blade against Alexios' throat. "Hands off," he growled. 

"Why?" Alexios pressed a finger inside him, sliding in wetly to the knuckle when Thaletas shivered and bit down on a whine of pleasure. Alexios smiled and stroked his thumb against the stretching opening, his smile only widening when Thaletas applied more pressure against his throat. 

"Hands. Off," Thaletas grit out. He didn't want to make a grab for Alexios' wrist. Dimly, he was aware of his shallow breathing, of how much wetter he was getting with Alexios so close, with his finger inside. If he touched Alexios he would only pull the wolf closer. Thaletas wanted to grind against Alexios’ palm, kiss him. 

"If you wish," Alexios said mockingly. His hand slipped away as he backed off, giving himself just enough space to run his tongue against the flat of Thaletas' sword. Alexios held Thaletas' stare as he lapped his soiled finger clean. "I could smell you on the dock," Alexios said, his mouth slick. 

Thaletas refused to be shamed. Or titillated. "Good for you," he said again, coldly. 

"So fierce," Alexios said. He dropped his sword and grabbed Thaletas' wrist, twisting it in a sharp jerk and slamming it against the stone above Thaletas' head. Thaletas dropped his blade with a yelp from nerveless fingers. Alexios caught it and tossed it aside. Thaletas tried to get his free hand around Alexios' throat, only for Alexios to grab that wrist as well, pinning both above his skull. Alexios huffed, wide-eyed and grinning. Thaletas tried to brace himself for another press of those beautiful long fingers, but Alexios merely studied him for a long moment before leaning in, sniffing at his throat, against his jaw. "I could take you like this and you wouldn’t be able to stop me.” Alexios sounded regretful, malevolently so. "Fuck you against the stone. Make you scream on my knot." 

Thaletas wanted to press his thighs together, anything to ease the growing ache. He glared at Alexios instead, biting down his retort. Showing no fear. Refusing to squirm. “I know why you haven’t. It won’t be fun for you.” 

“That’s right,” Alexios said. He licked up over Thaletas’ lips to his nose, seeking the last of the blood on his face. “It wouldn’t be fun that way.” He let Thaletas go and took a few steps backwards, spreading his palms wide with a taunting flourish. 

Thaletas bared his teeth into a silent snarl. He hooked Alexios’ sword up into the air with a foot, catching it on its downward arc and lunging. Alexios smiled. He didn’t flinch as the blade stopped a finger’s breadth away from piercing his throat. Thaletas waited, strung between the inevitability of violent death and violent lust. Stared at the slick on Alexios’ mouth and lowered the blade, accepting defeat. 

They stripped their cuirasses and loincloths off on the grass, at which point Alexios lost all patience for subtlety and pressed two fingers inside him. He was wet enough that it didn’t even hurt more than an ache. Alexios ate his panting moans, suffered his blunt fingertips raking down powerful arms. The wolf’s eyes were wide and dark. He spread Thaletas impatiently, his free hand curling and uncurling in the soil, ripping up grass. The scent of crushed grass and nearly shorn earth bloomed in the warm night, crisp under sweat and slick. Alexios laughed silently as he pressed in a third finger and Thaletas arched for it, digging heels into the grass. There was nothing tender about his laughter, only a predator’s joyous anticipation of a kill. Thaletas clenched down on the fingers and watched reason returning in fits and starts. Watched Alexios shake himself and lean down to kiss him, biting, licking. 

“Hands and knees,” Alexios whispered, drawing his fingers away. Thaletas obeyed. His tunic was hitched up to his hips, slick fingers sliding over his thighs. Alexios thrust into him with a low purr of satisfaction, an inexorable stretch that had Thaletas burying a yowl against his wrist as he steeled himself against pain and tried to relax. “Taken an alpha before?” Alexios asked, running his tongue behind the shell of Thaletas’ ear. He took Thaletas’ braid briefly in his teeth, tugging.

“Not… not recently,” Thaletas said, panting. His bitten wrist stung. He wasn’t telling the truth. He’d never taken an alpha like Alexios before, not one so large, not one who made his heart hammer and his body submit so eagerly for plundering. Thaletas spread his thighs and angled up his hips. They groaned as he took Alexios all the way to the thick root. Teeth grazed the back of Thaletas’ throat as he bucked to take that in too, even though it hurt. His cock swung heavy between his thighs, ignored by the both of them. “More,” Thaletas commanded, even though he felt too full for more, too overwhelmed. 

“Thaletas,” Alexios said. He rolled the name in his mouth with mock reverence. “Thaletas.” He said it possessively. 

_Mine_ , the wolf was saying as he worried his prey. He bit Thaletas over his spine as Thaletas shuddered and bucked urgently. Hands clasped Thaletas tightly on his hips as Alexios pressed a last taunting kiss over the bite and began to thrust. He pounded against Thaletas with loud obscene slaps, bearing him down. Thaletas bruised his knees against the soil, scraped his arms against crushed grass. He found a brittle balance somehow and snarled as he ground back against Alexios’ brutal rhythm. They coupled with the desperate ferocity of animals. Thaletas shook into his first orgasm with a scream, into his second with a sob. He was working towards a third when Alexios pinned him down and screwed in as deeply as he could, hips pumping as his knot started to thicken. At the burning edge of pain, it eased into repletion as Alexios spent himself deep within him. Against Thaletas’ ear, Alexios started to laugh. 

“Little more,” Thaletas said. He was too drained to do much more than plead. “Alexios, a little more.” 

Alexios rumbled in amusement, nipping his shoulders. There was no mercy in the wolf. Thaletas bit out a curse, another sob. He tried to reach down to touch himself and found his hands pinned to the torn grass. Alexios nudged his hips forward, punching a hoarse yelp of pain from Thaletas. The knot _burned_. “You can come from this,” Alexios said, catching the edge of his ear briefly in bared teeth. “I know you can.” Another little thrust made Thaletas hiss and squirm blindly, trying to get away. Futile. It would always be futile. Alexios’ will pressed down on him in an inexorable blanket as he thrust again and Thaletas was whimpering as release was torn from him. 

They settled against the ground, catching their breaths as they waited for Alexios’ knot to ease. Alexios tickled his fingertips down Thaletas’ arm. “I was mistaken about Spartans,” Alexios said, nuzzling his sweat-dampened hair. “This was fun.” 

“Malákas,” Thaletas said, wincing. He was going to be limping for days, and his knees had been scraped raw. Still he shivered, as Alexios trailed fingertips possessively down his chest to his too-sensitive cock. It was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @manic_intent  
> tumblr: manic-intent


End file.
